Functional computing objects, including hardware and/or software, generally include configuration options or rules that specify the behavior of the functional computing object. Such rules may be combined to create a profile, and the profile may be associated with a functional computing object, such that all the rules contained in the profile are applied to the functional computing object. Further, the profile may be associated with a plurality of functional computing objects to achieve identical or similar behavior from each of the functional computing objects.